The Morgenstern Tale
by lovestory112
Summary: Clarissa Morgenstern was raised by her father in a place called the Far Forest in Idris. Sebastian, Jonathon and Valentine have kept her captured for her entire life and when she finally manages to escape they will stop at nothing to get her back. When she meets a certain golden boy will h be able to save her or will the darkness finally infest her heart after all these years.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Don't own any TMI characters or quotes. There might be some violence. It's my first fanfic so .. don't judge. I don't know if this is good so please review. Lovestory112 :)**

Prologue

She ran.

Her hair whipping out behind her like a flag, betraying her in locating her escape. Her feet left no marks in the forest floor as it was faintly littered with auburn leaves that crunched under her speeding feet. The sky that was peeking through spots in the canopy overhead was turning a dark, evening blue. Normally Clarissa Morgenstern would have stopped and admired the colour for the artist within her but at the moment she despised it. Night was when the demons came out to play.

Demons.

Horrid, fowl monsters beyond one's wildest nightmares. But to Clary escaping was worth the trouble. After all she'd been trained by only the best.

Underneath her black cloak she was equip with little weaponry. A stele, saraph blade, and and dozen arrows were strung in her belt and a bow was stretched over her back. But she was a fighter, one of the best. And she was ready for almost anything...  
_almost. _Anything except her brother Jonathon, father Valentine and forced-on boyfriend.

And so she ran. Ran as fast as she could only slowing to check behind her for pursuers. For any sign of her fathers army of black clad men.

A spurt of adrenaline fed her and she ran faster than humanly possible. Faster than shadowhunterly possible. Faster than her race of human-angel hybrids should be able to run. And it was all because of her father.

When Clarissa was still in her mothers stomach she had been injected with pure angel blood. That was the way she ran faster, jumped higher, created new runes and weapons. That was why she was important.

Her brother Jonathon was exactly opposite of her. He had been injected with pure demon blood as a child in the stomach of their mother. He had night black eyes and hair as white and soft as a dandelion puff. He could run just as fast as her.

So could her boyfriend Sebastian. He was handsome as well and had the exact same eyes as her brother. His hair though was an inky blotch on his pale white face. These were the only boys who could catch her when she ran.

Oh Sebastian. With his onyx eyes and charming smile that made her melt. With his strong jaw line and plush lips, she missed him so much. But he too was evil- changed into a monster. He too was hated by herself.

The thought carried her on as she heard the voice "I see her! She's not far off! This way!" She sped up. The voice bouncing off the trees was her father's- Valentine's. He was a spitting image of his son with night infested eyes and snow white hair. He was tough, strong, and evil. He liked to find every mistake Clary made and beat the obedience into her.

She stopped making mistakes a long time ago.

"Clarissa," another voice rang out. Sebastian. "My darling come back to me! I love you! You're mine you know I will find you"

She kept sprinting across the floor barely an image as she broke free of the woods and tumbled across a dark pebble road, then into the woods on the other side.

She knew of no roads this far out into the Far Forest. It was trickery, a false image. She checked behind her. The image faded away as she watched trees spring back to life.

She was no fool.

And so she ran.


	2. Chapter 1: Reflection

**Disclaimer: Don't own TMI characters :( Sorry this one might be short. I lost my account password so I couldn't update. Chapters will be longer. Sorry for grammar or spelling mistakes. Lovestory112 :)**

When Clary opened her eyes her first thought was 'it's about to rain'. She could tell by the way the gray clouds had fallen over the sun and the scent of water hung in the air. She could tell by the way her cloak was heavy with humidity as she sat up.

Last night she almost made it to her destination before tumbling into a heap on the worn earth. Clary was surprised that nobody found her. She shuddered at the thought of what would happen if they did. They would beat her and taunt her and Sebastian would smother her with what he thought was love. Clary pushed away the thought. It was a miracle she was still sane.

But it was going to rain.

She remembered the time Sebastian had taught her how to read the signs of the weather. He had kissed her forehead and said " If it's about to rain nobody will be outside if you want to take a walk. No Alicante patrols will be out. Deer will be drinking fresh water if you need to hunt. A peaceful place the forest becomes just in time to be slaughtered by rain."

That had been a good day. One where she imagined she could fall in love with Sebastian where she liked it when he kissed her cheek or stroked her hair. And of course in a way she always liked it. Because he actually showed he cared for her.

Nobody cared for her until he came along.

Standing up Clary turned around and let out a shriek. She was caught by surprise and she scolded herself for getting too caught up in her emotions. There before her was a demon.

It was sitting on a rock swishing its tail from sided to side like an excited dog. Its body was like humans, but broken and warped, its skull was scraped clean to the bone and damaged beyond repair. It was the colour of volcanic rock and Clary watched as black blood seeped through the open fissures. But her attention immediately went to another feature.

The creatures eyes were a sweet grass green and not its own. They were Clary's.

The sight made her abandon all precautions and stare at it. The inutes seemed to drag on like days as it sat there happily swishing its tail. And then it changed. It morphed, switching in a flurry of colours and a riot of swirls into a different thing. Clary saw a small body, a flash of white teeth, a sight of green eyes before it settled back down on the rock. The creature now a girl, pulled down her hood from a dazzling face and bright flaming hair woven through with strands of gold.

Clary stood there looking at it-herself-a mirror image.

Absently she reached into her belt and pulled out a blade.

"_Nakir"_ she whispered and drew her hand back preparing to strike. But she hesitated. The eyes of hers reflected in the monster seemed to hold Clary's own pain and suffering. Her wild desperate need for love, affection and longing. The feelings that whirled inside of her right this instant. She bit her lip as she felt those emotions surge within her like an awaking bear.

And then those eyes- her own reflected- fell shut as the demon slumped to the ground. Blood seeped through a knife protruding from its back and puddled around Clary's boots. Ruby red blood a reflection of her own.

She looked up. Valentine Morgenstern stared back.

**Ooooohhhhh. Kind of a cliff hanger. Hope you liked it and I'll try to update faster. Don't worry Jace will come in to play. ;) Lovestory112**


	3. Chapter 2: Golden eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI characters. I DON'T! Anyways like i said last time these ones might be short. Please review and I'll take story and character suggestions. Sorry if there are grammar mistakes. Loverstory112 :)**

Clary never understood how people committed suicide. She never knew how people could have such horrible lives that just pulse with resounding sorrow. She never got how people were so sad they thought that ending there life was a better alternative than living. She never understood because she had never been in that place.

But now, as she stood before her father she finally understood. As the realization of what he did seeped through her veins to chill her bones she shared the ultimate sadness those people must have felt. Because that demon in front of her reflected her perfectly. So perfect it had to have tricked her father. And she swallowed hard as she looked at the dead creature on the ground. Her dad must have known it was a demon someway. Somehow he must have been watching it change. Valentine wouldn't kill her. But as she looked into her fathers eyes and saw the ultimate shock she knew right then and there.

She was wrong.

Her hand was still bent behind her with a knife prepared to strike. In a moment of total fear and confusion she let it fly.

It spun, straight and true in its path, glinting slightly as intruding rays shone out on the horrid scene. Time seemed to slow down as it hit its target and sunk hilt deep in his chest.

Just below the left shoulder, a little to the right, and directly over his fowl, evil heart. She looked into those black eyes one last time before darting through the trees.

Behind her she heard a shout and a cry of anguish. She felt a crystal tear slip down her cheek. Once again it was a miracle she remained sane. She just killed her father.

She stumbled blindly through the trees as she ran, tearing a path of destruction. Numb with realization. She just killed her father. She broke through branches as they slashed vigorously at her hands and neck. She felt one snap back hard across her cheek and watched her blood trickle down her face in the edge of her vision. Like the blood she spilled of her fathers.

She kept running. She just _killed _her _father! _

Now only the sound of her ever constant heartbeat thrummed in her ears. She didn't hear her breathing, shouts behind her, or even the crunch of leaves as her feet slapped tiredly against them. She only heard the 'thump thump thump' slamming against her chest.

And she ran. Ran and ran and ran until the tall, towering, black trees turned to evergreens and ferns and until the dank damp earth gave way to pebble walking paths and trails.

She made herself stop and follow one.

She didn't know how long she walked but she estimated a long time before she met the sight of people. They were a couple obviously and sat on a bench kissing passionately. The girl had on a tight skirt and an even tighter top and the boy had on just jeans. They were too caught up in each other to even notice her.

She was disgusted and seeing as the path led to nowhere she headed back into the forest. She yanked the hood of her cloak up to keep out of sight. Her hair was unforgettable. The hood fell over her eyes as it was Jonathon's and two sizes too big but she just lowered her head and watched her feet as she ran. Staring at her feet as the slapped against the leaves of autumn.

She just killed her father. And suddenly the thought wasn't revolting or terrible but...relieving. He was gone. 2 more to go.

And as she finally came to the realization that this actually helped her- that she was...happy- she ran head first into something warm. Warm and solid and strong and comforting.

Strong arms caught her as she colapsed backwards and her hood fell back. Clary's unruly curls tumbled out and pooled on the floor because of their length. She opened her eyes in surprise and was met with the sight of twin shining stars.

Golden eyes.

**There you go. Please review and tell me what should happen next. Thanks for reading and I hoped you liked it. I know it was a bit repetitive but... SHE JUST KILLED HER FATHER! It's worth it. R and R thaks! Lovestory112:)**


	4. Chapter 3: A Ray Of Sunshine

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI. At all. It's Cassie Clare's. Next Update will only be for 5 reviews. Please. Come on I need some feedback. Btw has anyone watched the TMI trailer. Valentine has BROWN hair with DREADLOCKS! I mean I have nothing against brown hair or dreadlocks but that is not Valentine at all! Lovestory112 :)**

****Clary lived most of her life in darkness. Resigned under the thick impenetrable canopy of the Far Forest trees the only light came from witchlight streetlamps, flaming torches and lights shining through the small windows of houses. But after those went out it was... nothing. A black endless void stretching vast in every direction.

But Clarissa knew of one special place in the forest. A hill. As a young wandering girl she laid eyes on it and knew it was where she belonged- a second home. She knew the time as if it was yesterday...

_ Light bathed the mound of dirt in a brilliant column, engulfing every thing in its path with a searing golden haze. Tiny flowers that Clary only saw in the green houses were popping up everywhere. Little bundles of colour splotches against a green canvas. And it was strange. The ground was green. A sweet bright colourful green like Clary's own eyes. The elders described them as grass green. Was this grass?_

_ Clary moved soundlessly, as if not to startle the brilliant light away, and tip-toed up the hill. She looked around. There were no sources in sight. So what was it? Clary focused on the light. It was shooting downward from a break in the canopy and ..._

_ Was this really the sun?_

_ She looked toward the sky and saw the branding, bright light watching her. _

_ The sun. It was really the sun._

Looking at that stream of light Clary had been mesmerized and only now did she remember that awe. Because in looking at these two golden eyes was looking a two twin shining suns. Beautiful.

Above her- holding her- was a boy. He was handsome, with golden blonde hair and golden eyes, a face that could make Apollo a run for his money and, other than a slight chip in his incisor of his flashing white teeth, was perfect. The artist in Clary wanted to draw that face. With all its planes and angles, the strong jawline, and plush lips, he was a masterpiece of art just waiting to be painted.

And he looked surprised.

"Why are you so surprised?" Clary asked innocently in her slight Far Forest accent. It added a sweet hum to her words.

"Well-I-you-I...what?" he stuttered. People laughed behind him.

She smiled. "Are you hard of hearing...or are you just borderline stupid? I mean I have nothing against both I just thought you'd be all... manly." she flashed her perfect teeth.

"I was just surprised. I thought you'd faint the way you were staring at me." he recovered.

He was egotistical. He reminded her of Sebastian. She instantly disliked him. "Yes, one does hardly recover from such traumatic, horrific and life-scarring experiences. Though you look in the mirror every day. You know what it's like."

He glared. She smiled sweetly.

"Now if you don't mind letting go of me..."she drawled. He quickly unwrapped his arms from around her body as if she were acidic.

"I wouldn't mind at all"he murmured. She grinned and flicked her eyes to his partners. A boy and a girl.

"So what are you three doing, all alone, in the middle of the woods, lightly armed?"she asked.

"We could ask you the same thing." The girl said.

She was beautiful with long waist length black hair and dark mocha eyes framed by extremely long eyelashes. Her lips were dark ruby red with lipstick and stood out against her creamy pale face. She was wearing black tough clothing-shadowhunter gear.

"No you couldn't. Because I asked you first."

The girl smiled. "I'm Izzy, well Isabelle but you can call me Izzy, and this is my blue-eyed brother Alec," she pointed at the boy who had the same black hair but had blue eyes instead," and my adoptive brother Jace. We came out here on a patrol."

"Yeah,"the boy-Alec said. "But so far we've got nothing on the mission."

"What's your mission?"Clary asked. This time Jace replied.

"To find and kill Valentine Morgenstern."

"First off, I didn't _ask you_ Goldie Locks and second, you think you're going to _kill_ Valentine Morgenstern!?"

"No, we were sent out to find clues on his whereabouts but it would be nice to kill him." Izzy replied.

"Well, you can't kill him." Clary asked a pit of dread opening in her stomach. "Because I already did."

**So...I think 5 reviews is reasonable. Plus I know it doesn't have a lot of action but it ****_just_**** started getting good. Please tell me what you think. Lovestory112 :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Hysterical sobs

**Disclaimer:Don't own TMI though I wish I was imaginative enough to create such characters. Oh and the chapters are so short because I've got a time limit on the internet. I know. It sucks for the both of us. Thanks to all who reviewed and please review again. Lovestory112 :)**

One day when Clary was 5 she had to watch a man be executed. It was horrendous and scarring nut she was told it was the only humane sentence for what he'd done. Humane. She'd found out that was a lie. They had actually tortured the man until he begged for an execution. But it was protocol for what he'd done.

He'd killed a man.

So Clary expected the worst even thouh these people _wanted _Valentine dead.

She stared back at three surprised and pale faces all with round eyes.

"You WHAT?!" Izzy shouted.

"I believe she said she had killed Valentine my dear sister." Jace had an oddly detached note to his voice and he started to fiddle with his shirt.

"Oh give me a break." Izzy replied.

"Why are you winded." Jace said. Isabelle seemed to tick.

"Don't even start with 'I don't care' business Jace" she imitated his voice very poorly. "I know you went through scarring experiences but please YOU NEED TO START ACTING LIKE A HUMAN AND START CARING FOR PEOPLE OTHER THAN YOURself" Izzy's voice died down as she collapsed in sobs.

Clary didn't know what to do. She looked at Alec but he was trying to calm Izzy down and Izzy was trying to yell through her hysterical sobs and Jace was cool faced listing people he cared for and _Alec_ started screaming at them to stop. The whole thing ended up sounding like a dying animal.

Clary scanned the area to distract herself. She watched as birds circled the tip of the tree peaks and regarded how fast a squirel could climb and she even found a bush of blackberries in a patch. The were sweet and glistening wit dew...

What was that? Clary found herself turning in a certain direction. There she saw it again. It was a faint sound of twigs snapping and leaves rustling. And now as she heard it again she saw movement in a grouping of trees.

Again. What _was_ that? Maybe an animal. Isabelle cried out behind Clary.

She found herself inching away from the mess and start to slowly move toward the sound, curiosity overcoming her. She moved stealthily as if not to startle anything.

Again she heard it. It wasn't an animal. No. But she'd heard this sound before. It was almost like the footsteps of the...

Guards at home.

An army of soldiers.

"RUN!" Clary screamed before a swarm of black clad men came tumbling through the trees.

Just before all hell broke loose.

**Okay so I know it's short but.. whatever. Please, ****_please _****review. Pretty please with a cherry on top. Tell me if you liked it. And thanks for reading. Lovestory112 :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Sebastian's Back

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns these characters. THANK YOU for all the good reviews. I'm so happy you liked it. Yes the last chapter was a cliff hanger ending. This chapter will most likely be a fight scene. Please review again and I hope you like it. Loverstory112 :)**

When Clary was 12 her house had a bug infestation. It was beetles. They were huge and disgusting with shinning black shells and legs the size of her fingers. She was terrified of them. When she told her dad he yelled at her for being so weak but made her "learn her lesson" as he put it.

He gave her a stick and told her to get rid of the bugs by the night.

Clary had put the job out of her mind until afternoon came. She crept by the nest and held her stick out like a little sword. Putting on a game face she whacked the nest as hard as she possible could and watched as it tumbled to the ground. Time slowed down as Clary saw a swarm of black shelled bug fly into the room and darken the ceiling. She watched in horror.

These men reminded her of that. Time seemed to slow down as she watched black clad men pour out from every side of the clearing, hollering and hooting. These were not a group of normal shadowhunters though. They were part of her fathers army.

Her father was a disgusting man and his army was worse. They couldn't back down from the job once they had been recruited. They were branded with the eye of lilith on there left cheekbone. It was a pale raised and scarring mark on most of the boys faces.

She recognised one of the men. He was 3 years older than Clary and could have been a model if it weren't for his cheek. He was the man that guarded her bedroom door most nights. His name was Bruce.

And he was running straight for her.

Time sped up like a tape set on play. The others were fighting. Isabelle using a long gold whip slicing people in half and Alec using a bow and set of arrows to pierce anyone in range. Jace was using his sword or his fist to hit soldier's heads and chop of limbs. They all already had a circle of dead bodies around them.

Clary darted her hand inside her cloak and pulled out a crystal tube.

"_Harmonay"_ she whispered as it pulsed into life. She swung it in the direction of Bruce hoping that it would hit. And when she heard a cry of pain she looked up in surprise. The blade was stuck in the shoulder of Bruce's arm burning the skin and clothes around it to a charcoal black.

"You bitc-" he started to scream before a blade shot through his chest. Clary didn't see who saved her before grabbing another blade and whirling on another soldier. She stuck the blade clean through his heart.

She swung it out again and caught a man in the arm. He cried out before lunging for Clary. She darted away- not before removing her blade- and pushed it down into his thick, muscled back.

Clary suddenly felt the heat of the battle increase her senses. Jonathon had talked to her about it before. The way shadowhunters adapt to the noise and movement to figure out their next target. Clary felt that now.

She sensed someone running at her from her...left. She turned around to see a burly man, head down, trying to get her knocked down. Just as he reached her she jumped, rolled on his back and onto the other side before ending his life too.

She was a whirlwind of destruction. A flame flickering across the entire battlefield, never staying in one spot. Picking off soldiers one by one, spinning and twisting and flipping. She was a force to be reckoned with and she could never stop. Not until every one of them, _every_ single one was lying in a heap on the floor.

And she almost had her wish before she twirled right into a single pair of arms and looked in to fathomless black eyes.

"_Sebastian"_

**_So _****Cliff hanger ending kind of. I mean Sebastians got Clary now. Anyway please ****_please _****review I really would appreciate feedback and maybe story ideas. Hoped you liked it and I tried to make it longer. Thank you for reading! Lovestory112 :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Could have

**Disclaimer: I don't own any TMI characters or themes. Cassie Clare does. WARNING: This one is going to be short (sorry I'll make a longer one soon) and it might possibly have character death. Maybe read to find out. please review (not on the shortness of the chapter) and I might only update for 4 reviews. Lovestory112 :)**

Clary always thought that dying would be the most terrifying experience of her life. She was horrified at the thought of knowing that you would die and waiting as the lights went up and the world swung in circles until it plunged into...what. The unknown. A black abyss. A sanctuary of puffy white clouds and cherubs.

But she realized now that dying was nothing to compare with this.

The absolute terror of seeing his snake black eyes that she once lived to see. That she got beat for. That she loved and now despised with every fiber of her being. Sebastian.

"Clarissa" he whispered and held her close."How are you my dear?"

"Why-How did you find me?" she stuttered close to tears. She willed them to come. This was her one weakness against Sebastian.

His 'love'.

"Your wallowing partners led us right to you. I just happened to catch the sound of your melodic voice before the shouting started." he smiled devilishly. "But don't worry...I have you now. Safe and sound." his eyes darkened. "You do remember you belong to me right?"

She felt a crystal tear slip down her cheek leaving a clean trail on her dirty face like a stream through dirt.

"Do I?"

"Why wouldn't you?" he said concerned about her own sanity and loosened his grip. She let a plan unfold in her mind that made a pit of despair open in her stomach.

Despite her hate for Sebastian she would always love the old him. The one she she fell for. Her soulmate. The one now swallowed by this evil one.

She reached into cloak and gripped a blade pretending to grip her arm in pain.

"Sebastian you...hit me. That's one of the reasons I left." she tried to explain and destract him from her next movement. Methodically she unsheathed the dagger. "You beat me bloody. Because-" she took a sharp breath remembering the memory. "Because I started talking to another man about love."

"You left me uncertain about your feelings. I was...angry!" he said trying to defend himself.

"And that made you weak."

"That made me strong! _You_ made me weak with worrying! _You _left me broken and shattered! _You _did it tp yourself!"

"Is that what you say so you can sleep well at night?"

His eyes filled with fury and resentment. He growled and lunged for her just as she leaped out for him. She could have easily ducked under his outstretched arm and shoved the blade into his chest. Could have easily ended his sinful life.

_Could have._

If the his blade didn't enter her first.

**So...I think I'm only going to update for 4 reviews. It was cliff hanger ending. Clary got stabbed. :O And please ****_please _****read again, follow, favorite and review review review! Did Clary die? Is she going to be saved by a certain golden boy? Or is Sebastian going to kill himself for what he's done? Who Knows? Lovestory112 :)**


	8. Sneak Peaks

** Disclaimer: I don't own TMI. Okay so I'm going to give you all a sneak peak at the upcomming chapters because I got really good reviews about the cliff hanger. Shout out to I Am A Gryffindor and Brigitte48 because you kinda gave me an idea. PLEASE REVIEW with ideas, characters and thoughts! If you have a good character idea add it.**

** Review with...**

** Their full name: ex. Clary Fray**

** What they look like: ex. Red flaming hair and green eyes**

** Height: ex. Short about 5 feet 3**

** Hobbies:ex. Painting/art, **

** Relationship: ex. Sebastian/ Jace**

Sneak peak:

#1

There was a flash of pain and a searing heat soaring through her body like a shooting star. It was a blinding flash, a muting flash, a deafening flash. A deadly flash

#2

JPov.

He looked at her small face, a heart shape frame to what he knew were dazzling green eyes and lively blushing..._life_. But now...her eyes were shut and seemed sealed as they hadn't opened for days. Her dusting of freckles now splotches against her pale dead white face. He didn't even hope she would wake now. Her faint breathing had subdued until it was a gentle up-down motion then it...had stopped completely.

He didn't even know her name and-and...

and she was gone.

#3

SPov.

What had he done!? His love, his life, his goddess! He had killed her! She was GONE! And he was weak. Oh how wrong he had been. She didn't bring him down _she _was his strength, _she _was his world, _she was his everything!_ And now- now she was dead and gone. Floating in a black abyss, flying with the angels. And _he _would meet her there.

He grabbed his knife.

#4

CPov.

She was _not _gone! And she never would be. She _had_ to wake up.

She _would _wake up.

**So... did that satisfy cravings. I know how the wait sucks. Send in character recommendations and remember if you're sending information about your own characters provide as much details as possible! Hope you like it! Lovestory112 :)**


	9. Chapter 7: Beat Red Blood

**Disclaimer: I don't own any TMI. So people thank you for the great reviews and this chapter is going to be in Jace Point Of View. You guys are great and please review, follow, favourite. Lovestory112 :)**

JPov

He had skewered the wimp of a boy who thought he could take the dashing red head down. He was running straight for her- he actually thought he had a chance of getting to her. Jace watched with admiration as the girl flung her dagger at him and hit him square in the shoulder.

What a beauty she was. Was it weird that he was even more attracted to her now?

He managed to steal glances her way every time there was a break in the constant flow of attackers. Right now there was no one gunning for him and he was able to just...stare.

Her long waist-length hair was a flaming torch against her dark cloak and her forehead was slightly beaded with sweat. Her coppery eyebrows were scrunched together in a manor that just pulsed with cute determination Her emerald eyes reminded him of a cats.

She was like an angry kitten who had picked a fight with an ally cat that had brought his group of ally cat friends along. Or an army of ally cat friends along.

He snapped out of his reverie as he heard a shout "You bitc-"

Jace flung his knife and watched as it pierced the mans heart.

He turned around just in time to meet a sword slashing down at his face. Quickly Jace jumped back and managed to avoid a fatal blow although the blade made a shallow cut on his chest that seeped with a tiny stream of blood. Jace looked up to face his attacker and saw the shocked look on his face. Probably at the speed that Jace could move. He was faster than most shadowhunters.

But this attacker- Jace was going to call him Ugly for he was horrendous- was stunned paralyzed. Absolutely still that he looked like a statue. A terrible, horribly sculpted, ugly statue.

Jace plucked the sword from Ugly's hand and said to him in a low voice "Ouch. That was my good side. _Now _I'm going to have a huge battle scar for that Abacrombie and Fitch photo shoot. "He sighed dramatically. "And to think I was hoping to make some money, but now I can't...all because of you"

And with that he ended the mans life.

Jace quickly looked around for the red head. The flashing beauty who was whirling around like a leaf in a hurricane. Where was she...

There. Jace spotted her lying on the ground, a dark flash bolting away from her...still form.

He darted over.

There she was. The girl without the name. Her hair was fanned out around her head and a strand had fallen over her closed eyes. She was a pale white colour and her lips were parted with her light breathing. Like a brush of a rose petal or the soft caress of a hand her breath stirred on his face. So light, so soft, so melodic...

Too light.

And that's when he realized he was lying in a pool of beat red and sparkling blood.

**so...Jace Point Of Veiw. He thought about cats and made fun of soldiers. Totally Jace right? Please review or tell me if I got Jace right. Please? Oh and Clary might die :O Hope you liked it and keep reading! Lovestory112 :)**


	10. Chapter 8: Roses And Clean Air

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI anything. No ideas, characters, or quotes/ references to the series. So I was really happy to see all the wonderful reviews. I want to say a special thanks to EllaTheShadowhunter for the nice comment. Please keep reviewing, reading, following, and favouriting. It means alot. Lovestory :)**

Clary remembered the one and only time she had left the Far Forest. It was a week-long trip on a boat in the middle of lake lyn for a school project on the mortal instruments. The cup, mirror and sword Angel Raziel emerged with before creating shadowhunters. In all the pictures Raziel was depicted coming from the lake and the students in her newly enrolled school were to study the lake's symbolism.

She remembered how the swaying motion of the waves lulled her to sleep every night and how most of the time all the water did was rock the boat gently like a mother holding a baby in her arms.

The motion Clary was feeling now reminded her of that. She was distantly aware that _someone _was carrying her and that _someone _seemed to have a very loving touch like the soft caress of the lakes waves against the wood of that boat. And obviously that _someone _was taking her _somewhere _to do _something _to her.

But Clarissa didn't care.

She was only distantly focused on her senses because at the moment she seemed to be tucked into her subconscious mind and seemed oddly detached from her body as if she were there but at the same time _here _wherever _here _was. It was quite confusing.

And so Clarissa focused on the...space...around her. A black empty void with stark flashes of pictures and as Clary focused more on them she saw they were flashes of memories. _Her_ memories.

She saw herself as she danced with Sebastian and the day he had asked her to marry him. She saw Jonathon and father walking with a tiny red head to a horse that she recognized as her own.

They were _her _memories- bad and good- and they seemed to be fading into a stark haze of light. It snaked with foggy tendrils, in all different colours, out and enclosed the pictures burning them like paper in an open flame. The tendrils- they seemed to be...all different colours but one at the same time. They were separate and united, many and a whole. Burning, scorching the memories as they slithered gently toward her.

They first gently enveloped her feet and swirled up along her right leg like a plant reaching for light. Clary braced herself for the pain to come but only found a gentle sort of comfort as the fog caressed her neck. It reached her nose and she inhaled the scent of dew drops in the morning and roses at full bloom. It reached her eyes and a vision blanketed her sight of a white heavenly sky and a garden floating on clouds. She tasted the sweet clean air that was just as fresh as Clary would have imagined it had been at the beginning of the world. Fresh.

And she watched as the garden invaded her vision. She wanted to step toward it- to walk straight into that world.

She moved forward.

And it shattered like a pane of glass before her eyes.

"CLARY!"

It was a whisper and a shout.

It was a cry for help and persuading statement.

It was a voice that her physical body heard that made her whirl down to her senses like a hurricane.

She opened her eyes.

**So Clary isn't dead. I know this chapter doesn't have alot of action but it was a transferring chapter that needed to happen because it was just such a cool concept. BTW Clary was ****_going _****to step into heaven before somebody woke her up. Please review, favourite, and follow. Oh and make sure you keep reading! Thanks! Lovestory112 :) **


	11. Chapter 9: Alive?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any TMI. At all. Anyways people I want to thank everyone for reading and my next update is going to be for 3 reviews. Read, follow, favourite.**

At first Clary thought she had walked into heaven. The ceiling above her was a cream-like colour and textured with splotches of paint so it looked like a pile of plush clouds. She could almost image an angel stepping out of them to greet her.

But at second glance she realized she was in a room. A very...clean room with white walls, white bed sheets stretched tight underneath her and a white arm chair next to the wooden bed frame. The curtains were straight and black drawn over the window to filter out the sunlight.

It made the room dim and almost foggy. Clary strained her eyes to adjust to the new light. She ran a hand through her tangled curls and stood from the bed. That was when she realized what she was wearing.

A white night gown was draped over her small body and was too large so it brushed the clean wooden floors. It was wound with a white string to stay hooked around her neck and elastics kept it from slipping even further down her shoulders. It revealed the slope and curve to her collar bone and Clary was able to see her fine bones of her forearm and shoulder like the small bones of a bird in the nearby mirror.

It was girly.

Clary instantly disliked it.

She frowned at her reflection and stepped gently out of the door and into the stretch of hallway.

It was like a tunnel and Clary followed it to the end before creeping down a flight of stairs. She caught the sound of banging pots and pans and the clattering of silverware.

The layout of the downstairs of the house was the opposite of the top story. It was open concept with a wide living room filled with over stuffed green couches and a grand stone fireplace. This opened into the dining room that held a table that sat more then 14. Clary saw glass doors that were opened to reveal a backyard that led into the woods and bubbling spring near the edge of trees. The only other door was set in the wall at the end of the stair case. Clary imagined it was for the kitchen.

She opened the door slowly and was immediately engrossed in the scent of food.

Eggs and bacon.

Clary's stomach rumbled. She stepped inside.

The clamor that Clary had picked up earlier was louder in here. Isabelle was with a her brother in front of the stove watching as he scrambled the eggs in a pan. An older woman was wisking pancake batter in a green bowl and Jace was sitting at the table talking to another girl that Clary didn't recognize.

She looked slightly Asian with a almond shaped eyes and tanned skin. The older woman looked the same. She was probably the mother.

As soon as the door closed behind Clary with a loud thud everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to her.

5 faces stared at her with look of total awe. A bewilderment that meant they were utterly stunned to see her.

"Hello", Clary greeted with a small smile.

"How are you..."the Asian girl started slowly then lapsed into silence.

"How am I what?"

The girl swallowed. "Alive?Walking?Talking?Breathing?" Clary looked at her confused.

"You see," Jace started slowly just like the beautiful girl next to him. "You were on your death bed when I brought you here. We put an _iratze_ on you but...We were almost sure you were going to die."

"How did you not die?"The girl blurted out as if she were trying to make a point to someone who spoke a foreign language.

"Well I guess it is because I am..."Clary stopped, doubting these people.

She didn't know them. For all she knew they could be working for her brother or even worse...Sebastian.

But she knew three of them. And all of her doubts diminished at the thought. Because those three killed to protect her earlier.

She could trust them. She _did_ trust them. The blue eyes, brown eyes and especially the golden eyes. She trusted them wholeheartedly.

Maybe that was a mistake.

"I am... Clarissa. Clarissa Adele Morgenstern."

**So there you have it. She told them who she is. For three reviews I'll update. **

** Is she going to be questioned? Killed?**

** And how did Clary heal when they all thought she was as good as dead?**

** You'll have to wait and see... Lovestory112.**


	12. Chapter 10: Blood and Turtleneck Shirts

**Disclaimer: Don't own TMI. That is Cassie Clare's. So...wow. Thank you guys for your great reviews and input.**

** FOR THOSE WHO ASK WHY MY CHAPTERS ARE SHORT:**

** I'm sorry but I try my hardest to make them long and...this one is going to be shorter than most.**

** I'll update for 3 reviews. Lovestory112 :)**

SPOV

Sebastian peeled his eyes open.

They were swollen and bloodshot as he looked in the mirror across his room. The black in his irises were no longer a velvety looking colour but the colour of a deep crack in the earth where you couldn't see how deep it went but knew that somewhere there was a hot angry magma bubbling to be released.

Only Sebastian was afraid he would release it on himself.

Because she was dead and in a fit of anger _he_ had wielded the knife that had killed her.

And now he should be killing himself. But he couldn't because of Jonathon, his commander and Clarissa's brother.

Oh Clarissa.

She was so beautiful and innocent. With her fiery head of flaming hair that seemed it would burn at touch but only he knew was as soft as a down of feathers. And with her big green doe eyes that could make even him spill the biggest secrets. With her little tiny hands that could sculpt an art piece and slaughter a man.

Was it weird that fact made her more attractive.

But now she was gone because of her. She was alone. He needed to go and protect her.

Sebastian plucked a sword from his dresser across the room. It had been hidden so nobody but himself could find it. And that hiding kept it with him as Jonathon took all his weapons from his room.

So untrustworthy.

So intelligent.

So ignorant to listen when Sebastian told him that he had no more.

And so Sebastian picked up the knife and held it to his neck where he knew there was a major artery leading to his heart. One blow would end him of his misery.

He could feel the weight of the heavy steel blade on his throat. It pressed deeper into the skin with every breath. He could smell the metal and taste coppery blood on his tongue where he had unconsciously bit into it.

He took a deep breath to sigh one last time and felt a trail of blood creep down to the collar of his shirt. He was not scared to die anymore.

What he felt was serenity. A tranquility that settled like a blanket around him suffocating all his thoughts except one.

_Go to Clarissa._

And so he pressed deeper down with the blade cringing in pain.

It was too hard. Too painful.

He stopped.

Then forced himself to try again.

_Too much pain! _"Count to 3," he murmured to himself. "One" he pressed a little harder. "Two." Through gritted teeth he pressed further to open a shallow cut. "Three"

The door burst open.

Quickly Sebastian threw the knife across the room and slipped his shirt off.

"OH MY!" he heard a squeak and a shuffle. "I'm sorry to interrupt . Please finish dressing I'll be just out the door."

His maid slammed his door shut.

He'd have to talk to her about that.

Quietly he kicked his knife under his bed and pulled on a turtle neck shirt.

The cut had already healed on his demonic skin.

Sebastian opened his door and turned to the maid.

"Yes?"he inquired.

"Mr. Verlac...Mr. Morgenstern has sent me to tell you...ah...um...well..."

"Spit it OUT Carla!"he screamed at her petite and delicate brown haired form.

She reminded him of Clarissa. He hated that.

"He's sent me to tell you...She is alive."

**So...3 reviews. Evil Sebastian was ****_almost_**** dead. And now he knows Clary's alive. What ****_is _****going to happen. Review to find out.**

**Lovestory112:)**


	13. Chapter 11: Peaking around the corner

**Disclaimer: Don't own TMI Cassie Clare Does 3**

** So I am ****_REALLY _****sorry if the last chapter offended you in any way. I know how touchy that subject can be and I am SO SO SO sorry if you were hurt by it. Other than that which I realized a little bit after posting I got some pretty great reviews. Please remember to read and review again. Lovestory :)**

When Clary was just a young red head with too many curls she loved rain.

Well...water in general.

But mainly rain.

She always wondered about how all that water could fall out of the sky. She tried to make up her own reasons though they were as crazy as any other 4 year old's. She thought maybe a gust of wind carried the water up to the clouds so it could pour down once again or that maybe Angel Raziel was crying down on everyone. Eventually she learned the real reason.

But she always had loved rain.

One day Clary remembered how she expressed her love for the fasinating water cycle to her father...and regretted it afterward. He told her that she was weak to love such a thing.

Weak to love something that disappears every time it comes .

And so for punishment he had made her stand out in a freezing rain storm for 4 hours. The storm was one of the longest ones in history with biting winds and frigid rain drops. He had made her stand there until she got frostbite and hypothermia. And until she absolutely despised rain.

That was what Clary felt now. The chilling stares the others were giving her made a shiver run down her spine. She felt as if she were once again drenched in the freezing water with it trickling down her face merging with her tears. She took a deep breath and let out a sigh.

But just as she was about to speak another voice cut in.

"You're not a Morgenstern." Jace said with a note of disbelief. "You can't be!"

"And why not," Clary said calmly though tears were starting to form. "Because all the _Morgensterns _are fowl retched monsters that act like demons and think like fiends. Because _Morgensterns _are the stain in humanity. Because_ Morgensterns _are cruel and the opposite of lovable."

"No...Well, yes but... you are NOT a Morgenstern. You killed Valentine. Your _father._" Jace said.

"I've killed many people in my lifetime. One just adds to the list. Plus I ran away from my father. And my brother. And Sebastian my...brother's second hand. They had trapped me. I was a prisoner in my own home..._literally._"

Jace stared at her with thoughtful cat eyes like he was beginning to see her in a new light. She caught his eye.

Something passed between them like a spark of electricity. It was a flash and a gleam passing through his amber eyes that traveled the space between them and drifted into her own emerald glassy orbs brimming with tears. It felt like exceptance. It felt like understanding.

It felt like a surge of love.

It was a fog enclosing her brain and corrupting her thoughts. The word love chanted over and over. She could not love him. He was too much like Sebastian. He was too much like...Jace. But those thoughts were tiny voice compared to the shouts.

_love. Love. LOVE!_

It was a feeling of comfort and longing. Longing for love. Longing for Jace.

And it was shattered with the sound of a voice.

"Sebastian's with you-the Morgensterns!" the Asian looking girl said.

"Yes,"Clary said coolly."Why?"

"Because he's our-"

A knock on the door cut them off. Jace, Isabelle, Alec and the mother and daughter looked at each other.

"Are you expecting anybody?" the mother asked slowly. The four shook their heads with a 'no'

"Well then," mom said and went to get the door. The three others followed her to the front foyer well Clary peeked around the corner.

She saw herself in the little hall mirror. A red flash poked around the bend like a burning fire waiting to be extinguished.

The door opened letting in light.

"Hello," the mother said. Clary caught sight of dark hair and pale skin. Green eyes like her own.

"Hello, my name is Choal. Your house is under supervision of the Clave as you have yet to come to many of their meetings and rumors have been spread of the dealings of you and the Morgensterns. I have been instructed to live here, with you, until the Clave's needs are met." the green eyed boy said. He scanned the house guests and locked on the sight of Clary.

"Please come in," the mother said formally and the green eyed boy- Choal- entered the house.

* * *

Choal was _not _from the Clave. In fact he was from the thing that wanted to take the Clave down.

He was apart of _their _clan. The _Morgensterns._

And he didn't want to be apart of _them._

6 months ago his parents had be robbed by the Morgensterns. They had come in the middle of the night and had taken everything. Even his parents lives. His sister and him were taken as hostage by the Morgenstern boys and brought to the Far Forest where they were trained. His sister Carla ended up as a maid for Sebastian but was trained o be sent out undercover to do what had been done to his parents.

But now he had a different job.

He was to find Clarissa Morgenstern. The beautiful read head that packed a whole lot of punch.

And he saw her. Peeking around the corner.

**So...it was longer than most. And Choal is pretty cool. I think I might have a bigger love triangle...if you know what I mean. ;) (*cough cough* Choal, Jace, Sebastian, Clary)**

** Anyways Please read and follow and favourite. Don't to forget to review. **

** Lovestory112 :)**


	14. Chapter 12: Safe Place

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI.**

Clary scrambled back around the corner, her heart pounding so hard it felt as if a sludge hammer was smashing against her rib cage. Her breaths were coming out in short puffs and Clary realized she had been less scared when her father was about to kill her.

She strained her ears to catch more of the tense conversation of the Clave member and the house guests.

"This is my daughter Aline," the mother said "and these are my other...house guests visiting from New York."

"And what are_ their _names?" Choal asked.

"Isabelle, Alec and Jace," she replied gently.

"Why are they here?" Choal asked.

"There were troubles with our Institute." Isabelle cut in before the mother could say anything. Her voice was clipped, apprehensive, and sharp. Clary could tell she disliked this _Choal _as much as Clary did.

"What kind of troubles?" Clary heard Choal ask.

"The wards were broken and the glamour was taken down."

"And how did _that _happen?" Chaol asked again.

"What is this 21 questions?" a smooth male voice cut in. It could have been Alec's. Probably Jace.

"Just doing my job..." she heard Choal's reply.

"Your _job _is playing 21 question's. What do they call that. The Player cause I want to be one when _I _get older."

Definitely Jace.

She heard a sigh. "Is there anybody else in the house with you?" Choal asked.

"No," Jace replied. "But if you'll excuse me I have to leave this _enchanting _conversation and take care of some things. Thank you, Goodbye." he said and Clary heard his footsteps reach her corner. She saw as he whirled around it and grabbed her by the arm dragging her up the flight of stairs at the end of their path. They reached the top step and Clary felt it was safe to talk.

"By the demon LILITH _what _is your _problem?"_ she shout-whispered.

Jace turned his cat-like eyes on her. "_You _are my problem Miss Clarissa. _You _are _all _of our problems and you are going to be _all _of our problems in the future."

He pulled her into the dimly lit hallway.

"So what are you going to do? Kill me?" She retorted.

"Well I haven't ruled it out yet but that's probably a No. Too messy. "

"Then where are you taking me?"

"A safe place" he paused in his speech and step."Well...the safest place I know."

"Where is it?!" she pushed. Jace spun around.

"Do you know when to _shut up?! _That _Choal _guy probably want you dead! It's best you keep your mouth shut!"

"Do _you _know when to tell people things?"

Jace screamed in frustration.

"_shhhhhhhhh"_ she put a finger to her lips. "That _Choal _guy probably wants me dead! It's best to keep your mouth shut."

Jace took a calming breath and started off again down the never ending hallway.

Clary smiled. Point 1 for her.

He pulled her arm harshly like he was trying to rip it out of it's socket, and finally the came to a stop at the end of the hallway.

There was a door.

He pushed it open and it swung on smooth hinges inward to reveal a dark and unstable looking staircase leading...up.

Jace motion with his hand. "Ladies first." he said.

She started to climb.

**So I know there hasn't been alot of action lately but I personally really liked this chapter. I tried to put more Clace banter in there. Anyways so I got a review telling me that this story was boring and predictable.**

** Well I promise it is going to get better.**

** If ****_you _****think it's boring and predictable please tell me what ****_you _****would write because ****_obviously _****I'm writing ****_my _****story wrong.**

** Thank you and don't forget to review.**

** Thank you to all those who reviewed.**

** Thank you for reading and please read again.**

** Lovestory112 :)**


End file.
